A Fop, a Fräulein, Franz and Flora
by Otaku69
Summary: Klavier needs help looking after twin five year-olds named Flora and Franz. He gives Ema the role. KlavierxEma
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First uploaded fanfic! Yay! I've already started this on (i'm LimeyGirl) and thought i'd upload it here. I'll update both at the same time! Please R&R! I'm going to wait for five reviews before i add chapter 3, just to make sure people like it. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ace Attorney or any of its characters, and make no money from these writings.  
**

* * *

Normally when Ema Skye heard giggling coming from Klavier's office, she avoided entering at all costs. However, when she went to deliver a case file that day it was different. That was children's laughter, not a fangirls giggling. And so, confused, she decided to go in anyway.

Klavier didn't notice her until she started laughing. It wasn't every day she got to see the fop with his hair a mess, tickling and playing with a small child. He looked so ridiculous, and yet at the same time almost cute.

He looked up and was embarrassed, picking up the little girl and holding her, with a boy of around the same age tugging at his trouser leg. "Fraulein Skye?" he asked, slightly out of breath. He shifted the little girl onto his left hip, using his other hand to smooth back some of his hair. This didn't work, as the girl began to play with his drill. He chuckled, and let it slip.

Instead, he picked up the boy in the other arm and held them both. Ema was still smiling, and trying to comprehend the scene. Klavier's office was a mess. There were toys and crayons everywhere, with his papers scattered. The two children were blonde, just like him, and had exactly the same shade eyes. They appeared to be about three years old.

"Klavier? I didn't know you had chi-" Klavier cut her off.

"Franz and Flora aren't _my_ children, fräulein Skye! Ach, these little devils are my brother's friend's children. Kristoph was meant to be looking after them but because of his _illness_ he cannot. I am taking care of them instead." Ema smiled and blushed at her mistake.

She went and put the case file on his desk, and then walked over to him again. "Hi, Franz and Flora! I'm Ema." She said, smiling at the little ones. Then, Klavier set them down on the sofa with a sigh before walking to the other end of the room and motioning for Ema to join him.

"Sorry, Klavier, they just look so much like you! Are you sure they aren't yours?" she said in a friendly tone. Klavier chuckled.

"Ja, they are definitely not mine. Although I was very shocked at their likeness to Kristoph… Ach, I have explained his situation to their mother, but we both think it is best if they do not know… It would kill the little cuties to know where he was. We've told them he's ill at the moment, and they can't see him in case it makes them ill, too… Anyway, I have a request of you… if you don't mind, that is." Klavier seemed happy, but exhausted and messy. Very unlike the rock star, who could normally stay up all night and appear perfectly awake.

Ema nodded. "Of course, I understand completely. What is it you wanted?" Klavier looked over to the children, who were playing happily, and then back to Ema.

"I really don't know a thing when it comes to children… And I would appreciate it if the fact I have them here wasn't widely known. Like you said, people might think they're mine and I love them but I don't want that rumour to spread… Could you maybe help me look after them? I'll give you a bonus and you won't have to do much more work than that…" Ema laughed slightly, still smiling brightly.

"Okay, Klavier. I'd be happy to!" Klavier couldn't believe it. She was actually agreeing to be a nanny for him. And she was using his name.

"Really, Ema?" She nodded.

"Of course! They are so adorable!" Klavier smiled as well.

"And what did you just call me?" it hadn't gone unnoticed to Klavier that she hadn't called him a 'glimmerous fop' since she saw the children. She blushed a little more. "I see… Children are what make you happy? I shall keep that in mind." He added, winking and receiving a friendly slap on the arm for it.

"So, did you want me to take them somewhere for a bit so you can have a nap? You look like the living dead!" she asked, surprising herself by the fact she actually cared about what Klavier felt like. He was about to answer when Flora started to cry.

Shocked, they both looked over to them. Flora had fallen off of the seat accidentally and hit her head, and was holding her arms out wide to Klavier. The man's hesitation was long enough for Ema to dash in front of him and pick her up to sooth her.

At the sight of his sister crying, and getting all the attention, Franz began to cry as well. Klavier dashed over and picked him up, shushing him and swaying slightly. Both adults now had an upset toddler clinging to them, and they looked at each other for a moment. Both toddlers yawned a couple of minutes later, and were set down on the sofa.

Klavier covered them carefully with blankets and tiptoed over to his desk chair when they fell asleep. Ema came over and sat on the desk itself. "You're good with children, Klavier! I never would have guessed." Ema said quietly, carefully not to wake the children up.

Klavier smiled. "Likewise, Ema." With that they both sighed and closed their eyes, thankful for the quiet. A second or two later, there was a knock on the door. Klavier rushed over to it and Ema sat on the end of the seat nearest to the door to block them from view. He leant over to her and whispered, "Pretend to be asleep". Confused, she did as he asked.

Klavier answered the door as quickly as he could. "Yes?" he asked quietly, seeing the detective on the other side of the door.

"Um..." they started off quite loudly, and were hushed by Klavier, who looked over to the sofa. They lowered their tone when they started again. "Is everything alright, sir? We thought we heard crying or screaming or something…" Klavier smiled and nodded.

"Sorry for worrying you, we had the television on." The detective hadn't noticed Ema, and was shocked to see her in the office.

"Is… Is that Detective Skye?" Klavier smiled and nodded.

"She came up here to talk about a case, and she fell asleep while I was fetching something from my car. She looks so tired I don't want to wake her." Klavier made up an explanation on the spot, and decided to make up the explanation for her later whereabouts while he was at it. "When she wakes up I'll be sending her home to rest, I think she may be ill. Please tell the other detectives and try to make sure they don't try to get in touch with her today." He was pleased with his response, and although puzzled the other man let it go.

"Ok… Well I'll be going then. Goodbye, sir." He said, leaving and only receiving a nod in return. When he was a safe distance away, Klavier shut the door and tapped Ema's shoulder to let her know it was safe. She stretched and, after checking on the children again, went and sat in Klavier's chair.

"Well thought, Klavier. How long will I be ill for, exactly?" She said, genuinely happy at the idea of time away from work with two adorable little angels. Klavier took her previous position on the desk, and smiled back.

"Thank you, Ema. The twins will be here for at least three more days, maybe a week. So you will be ill until they go home, if that's alright with you?" Ema nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Where did you want me to stay with them?" Klavier thought for a moment, and then came up with a plan.

"Well, all of their things are at my apartment… so if you don't mind could you take them there? I have my car so I can drive you all, and if there's anything you need I'll be happy to take you to get it. I'll give you a lift back to your house after, don't worry about bus or cab fare." Ema nodded. She didn't particularly want to spend the day at his apartment, but it was with the twins.

"Sure. I don't think there's anything I need… want me to look sick and go down there to fetch my bag? I think the others would believe me more if I went… Oh and it would be a distraction for you to get them to the car." It was Klavier's turn to nod, and they began to pack everything up ready. They had a plan, and had to rush to get it into place quick enough.

As soon as everything was packed and ready, Ema fell into ill mode. She carried the bag of toys they had gathered, and went down to the office. When she got there, she coughed a little and looked tired. Stumbling over to her cubicle, she started to pack her bag. A few seconds later, Klavier (who had carried the twins in the elevator with them but stayed behind until it was safe to go) received the cue to sneak around the back of the office and outside. He managed to keep the children asleep and went unnoticed, but only very nearly. He put them in their seats at the back of the car and strapped them in, covering them in a blanket. He then locked the car again and rushed inside. Appearing to come from the other side of the room, he walked over to Ema.

"Fräulein Skye, I must insist you have a lift home. You are in no state to take the bus, ja?" he played his part, and was spotted doing so by several of the detectives.

Ema coughed again and shook her head. "I don't need a lift fro-" she started her fake coughing fit right on cue. Klavier put his arm around her waist, and although she pretended to resist feebly, kept it there. He picked up her bags with his other hand.

"Come on, fräulein, I am not letting you go alone. There's no point in fighting – you need to save your energy." Moaning, Ema complied. Klavier looked up to another detective, who was looking worried. "Detective, I am taking fräulein Skye home. She is ill and I'm not letting her back to work until she's better. I'll be back soon; you can page me if you need me. Pass on the message – no one is to try and contact Ema. Got that?" The detective nodded.

Klavier turned back to the 'ill' detective on his arm and started to rush her out of the room. The sooner they got to the car, the better. When they got out of view, they both began to jog towards the car. Klavier unlocked it on the way, and they both jumped into their seats. Klavier buckled up and started the engine while Ema reached across the back to make things a little more comfortable for the twins. They were still asleep.

"Nice acting, Klavier. Although it would have been better if you'd gotten to me sooner. My throat's sore from all that coughing." Ema said, turning round and fastening her seatbelt. Klavier chuckled, stopping at a red light.

"You put on a good show too, Ema. You almost had _me _believing you were ill! There's a can of soda in the glove box if you want it, I only put it there this morning so it should be ok to drink." Thanking him, Ema took the said can and opened it. She took a long gulp and sighed.

"Want some?" she asked, offering him the can.

"Please, I'm parched." The light changed just as he said this, and he pulled away. As he was using both hands to drive, he couldn't take the can. Ema sighed and twisted the can around in her hand, before holding it to his lips. He looked at her for a second out of the corner of his eye, and she nodded in the cans direction. When he opened his lips far enough, she tipped the drink slightly and watched as he took a few gulps. When he had had enough, he gave a sigh of relief. Ema then brought the can back to her own lips. "Danke, Ema."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW** please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm uploading this one now to get you at the same place as my . Chap 3 is ready and waiting for those 5 reviews! **

* * *

Ema sighed in contentment, and collapsed back onto her bed with her eyes closed. After she had been left at Klavier's giant apartment with the twins, she had spent the day looking after them. It had been a few years since she had looked after children as young as these, and she loved it.

Flora and Franz were adorable, and not very hard work. She was surprised just how tired she felt when she sat down just after being dropped off by Klavier, and decided to get an early night so she would be ready for the next day of 'work'. She loved being a detective, even if it wasn't her dream job of forensic scientist, but having a break every now and then from the stress was brilliant.

She was still smiling over her day and the days to come when her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she found that it was Lana. She didn't mask her happiness when she answered. "Hey, sis."

There was a short silence of confusion before her sister answered_. _"Ema? Is that you?" Lana sounded surprised, and Ema didn't know why.

"Of course it's me. Why?" Lana laughed a little at this.

"You sound so _happy! _And after a day at work, as well! Normally you're about ready to explode… what happened?" Ema wasn't sure what to say to this. Klavier had asked her to keep it all a secret, but this was _Lana._ She decided to tell her the basics and tell her anything she asked truthfully.

"Well, today I wasn't exactly working… Klavier had something else he wanted me to do for him for the next couple of days. Oh, but thanks to his cover story the whole department thinks I'm ill." As she spoke, Ema sat up and made her way to the kitchen for a drink.

"Ema… What errand has made you like your boss to the point of using his name instead of calling him a 'glimmerous fop'? His first name no less." Ema wasn't entirely sure how to put it.

"Well, I was basically being a babysitter." Ema smiled again, thinking of the twins.

"_Babysitter?_ He has children?" Again, Lana sounded surprised.

"No! Franz and Flora aren't his; they're his brother's friends. Kristoph was scheduled to look after them while their mom had a break, but because of his situation he couldn't. And Klavier couldn't look after them while he worked, and needed someone to help… and he chose me when I went to give him a case file, saw the kids and fell in love with them. So I spent the day looking after Flora and Franz at Klavier's apartment." Lana was silent. "Sis?"

Then the older Skye sister reacted with a small laugh and a sigh. "Ema, is it ok if I come round for a little bit tomorrow? Seen as you won't be at work, and I haven't seen you for ages." Ema laughed a little bit, and answered almost immediately.

"Sure! Any time. Oh… Wait I'll be at Klavier's all day looking after the kids… I could always ask Klavier if you could come round there?" Lana was about to respond when Ema's phone started beeping. "Oh, I'll call you back in a minute, sis. I've got another call… probably someone from work. Speak in a bit!" Without waiting for her sister to reply, Ema ended that call and listened to the other line. Judging from the background noise, someone wasn't happy.

"Klavier? Is that you?" she asked when she heard somebody speaking in German on the other end of the line.

"Ja, fräulein Skye. The twins are crying and I don't know how to make them stop and you were so good at it earlier I thought you might… I'm sorry, was I interrupting something?" Klavier sounded worried, stressed and tired, almost having to shout over the twins screaming.

"Calm down, Klavier. Do you want me to come over? I can get Lana to drop me off." Ema wouldn't be able to see why they were crying unless she saw them, and seen as she couldn't drive, asking Lana to take her was the quickest way she could think of.

"If you wouldn't mind, Ema. They've been screaming like this for at least five minutes now, I can't get them to stop!" Klavier still sounded panicked, but was slightly calmer in the knowledge that help would be there soon.

"Ok Klavier. I'll be about fifteen minutes; I'll see you then. Stay calm!" Ema heard a groan from Klavier before she shut off the line. Pressing the speed dial for her sister, Ema started to get ready. As soon as she heard it pick up Ema started speaking.

"Lana! I'm sorry but there's a problem with the twins could you give me a lift to Klavier please?" Ema already had her small bag packed with her keys, purse, a couple of bags of snackoos and various other little things and was busy sorting out her clothes by this time.

"Sure, Ema. I'll be round in five." Ema thanked her and hung up, throwing her cell into her bag. She had already gotten changed into her pyjamas, and had to get dressed. Not caring what she looked like, she threw on an old pair of jeans and a green halter-neck top. She put a jacket on over this. Hearing the door, she didn't bother with her hair as she ran to the door, grabbing her bag on the way. As soon as they were in the car, Lana set off driving.

"Do you know what's wrong with them?" Ema shook her head.

"No, Klavier had been trying to get them to stop crying for ages, but he couldn't comfort them both at the same time and he had no idea what they needed." Lana smiled a little.

"Were they alright when you were there?" Ema nodded, confused and slightly annoyed at her sister's happiness. Lana kept her smile, and simply smiled. No matter what Ema said, she refused to say anything on the matter.

Lana was great with children – not only did she practically raise Ema but she also had her own little girl. She was still not answering as they pulled up outside Klavier's apartment. Ema had told Lana the address on the way to the car, and it took no time for them to get there.

Ema ran up to the front door, Lana following behind, and buzzed Klavier's apartment. The noise she heard coming from the other end told her that the twins were still upset.

"Klavier, we're here!" Ema said, and she heard Klavier's relived sigh before he buzzed them in, and then she ran upstairs to his apartment. Lana was just behind her, at waking pace. Klavier was waiting with the door open and both screaming toddlers in his arms when she got there.

"Franz! Flora! Aw come here…" Ema cooed, taking them both from Klavier and holding them to her in a giant hug. Shushing them and gently swaying, she walked through into the main room. She heard Klavier shut the door after Lana, and then realised how. They had stopped crying. Ema smiled, amazed, at an equally shocked Klavier. Lana mouthed an 'I told you so' to her, also smiling. Flora was nestled on her right side, and Franz on her left. Both had their heads resting in the crook of her neck, chewing one hand and holding Ema tightly with the other. Both were silent, eyes closed.

"Ema… How did you do that?" Klavier asked, making his way over to her.

"I… I don't know! I just… all I did was…" Ema tried to explain, not really knowing what she had done. Lana explained for her.

"The twins were crying for her, and all she had to do was be there. She was like their mommy earlier, and they wanted her back." The pair was speechless. After a moment, Ema was the first to speak.

"Their mommy?" Lana nodded. "They think of me as their mommy?" Lana nodded again. Ema smiled and looked down at them as best she could. She gave them both a kiss on their head. Klavier smiled, too.

"Looks like it's going to be harder to give you the shorter work hours, Ema." Ema looked up at him, confused. "Well, if they're going to act like that if you leave… I have a spare room..?" This Ema understood. She looked at him, shocked at what he was suggesting. "Again, it's alright if you don't want to, I can understand that you wouldn't want to be with them and me constantly for a few days… It's just… They love you, and I can't think of another way…" Ema shot him a look that made him stop speaking.

"Klavier Gavin, are you suggesting that I wouldn't do anything to keep these guys happy? Besides, I can't have you going to that trial the day after tomorrow with a bad headache, no sleep, and two upset toddlers, can I?" She broke her serious face here by smiling, and Klavier smiled, too.

"Thank you so much, Ema! You have no idea what you doing this for them means for me… Well, make yourself at home! I have a spare room you can use, and I should have plenty of food here… Oh, Danke so viel fräulein!" For once, Ema didn't mind him slipping into German. She giggled a little, and looked back down to the twins.

"Erm… Klavier? They're asleep…" She said, before they all started giggling again. Slowly, Klavier came over to her and carefully peeled Franz away, leading the way to a medium-sized makeshift nursery. It had a crib in it, and yet more toys. Ema placed Flora down first, and then Klavier put Franz in the other end. They covered them with a blanket, and brushed their hair away from their eyes. Smiling, they carefully made heir way out to the main room, and found that Lana had gone home.

She had left a scruffy note by the door, saying _Ema, I have to get back home, but good luck with the twins! I know you'll be fine. I'll speak to you tomorrow, Lana x _After reading it, Ema turned to Klavier, who was leaning on a giant speaker.

She walked towards him and pulled him into a hug, which, after a moment of shock, he reciprocated. "Thank you, Ema" he whispered.

Ema sighed. "No, thank _you _Klavier."

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? **REVIEW**** **please!**

- Otaku x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I know i haven't gotten 5 reviews, but i'm extremely happy today and felt like updating. Plus, my friends have been nagging me to update [they've only heard my plans, i make them read on here] XD**

**HEADS UP: This is the reason for the rating. It's my first time writing anything close to a lemon, so please let me know how i did!**

* * *

Even in her current state of happiness, Ema pulled away from the hug almost immediately. Klavier yawned before either could speak.

"We should probably go to bed… especially you, Klavier." Ema said, smiling a little. Klavier smiled back, and motioned for her to follow him. She did, and he led her through the hallway the twins were sleeping in and to the door beside their room. He turned the handle and pushed the door before reaching in to flick the light switch, revealing the room. It was reasonably large, and there was a double bed in the middle. It was made already, and looked as though it was prepared for a visitor.

"Is this okay? If not, you can sleep in my bed," He paused for a moment to see her horrified expression. "And I will sleep in here." He chuckled, and she smiled a little.

"This is great, Klavier, thanks." She looked over the room again, and couldn't help but wonder how big the master bedroom must be if this one was so large.

"You know where the bathroom is… Is there anything you need?" Klavier asked, tired but honestly asking if there was anything he could do for her. She thought of pyjamas, as she hadn't brought any with her.

"Well… you don't happen to have any women's nightwear anywhere do you? I don't have anything to sleep in tonight…" She asked, embarrassed. Klavier laughed.

"Why would I have women's clothes in my apartment?" She also laughed, and shrugged. He then looked thoughtful. "I'm sorry, Ema. Although, if you come with me I might be able to find a top and shorts or something for you to wear for tonight."

Ema nodded, knowing that they would be Klavier's clothes, but also knowing that without them she would be sleeping in her underwear. With this in mind, she followed him back into the corridor. They went down to near the end, and then reached a door on the other side to Ema's temporary room. Klavier opened it, and went inside. When he turned the light on, and continued in, Ema also entered. The room was huge. It was painted mainly in a purple of a similar shade to his court jacket, with the left hand wall all in black. There was a king sized bed against the black wall, centred. The room was unusually tidy for Klavier.

He went off to the right, and over to another two doors. Ema followed, curious. One, she presumed, was an en-suite bathroom, but she could not think of what the other might be. He opened the right hand door, and turned on the light inside. It was a neatly arranged walk-in wardrobe. He walked to the far end, and scanned the shelves on his left. These shelves were piled with t-shirts; despite his usual attire being similar to that eh wore at court.

He took one from the top, and handed it to Ema. She unfolded it, and was surprised at how big it was. The material suggested it would be fitted on Klavier, but it was going to come down close to Ema's knees. It was the same purple as his room and suit, with the pointed silver 'G' symbol in the middle of the chest.

"I think that's one of the smallest I have. Will it be okay?" She nodded and folded it over her arm.

"Yes, this will be fine. Thank you." Klavier smiled, and turned to the right hand side of the room.

"I'm not sure if I have any shorts… I'll have a look." He looked through the shelves for a few minutes, before sighing and turning away from the door completely. There were drawers built into the wall, and he opened the top one. He removed something, shut the drawer, and turned to Ema. He looked a little embarrassed, which was strange in itself. "You could borrow these if you like… I don't have any other shorts I'm afraid. At least, none that would be comfortable to sleep in."

Ema grew suspicious, but took them from him when he held out his hand. Her suspicions were true. Normally, she would have hit him for this. However, she was so tired, and they had been getting on so well she didn't want to ruin it. Also, he looked less like a fop and more apologetic than she had ever seen him before. She sighed.

"Fine. Thanks anyway, Klavier. Night." She then walked back through Klavier's luxury bedroom and down the hall until she reached her own room. Inside, she changed into her borrowed clothes, and folded her own. She undid the band in her hair, and let it fall loose. She hadn't had chance to look in the mirror when there was a knock on the door.

"Ema?" Klavier said, only just loud enough for her to hear. She walked to the door and opened it. Klavier was topless, in just his skinny jeans from earlier. His hair had been undone, and tied back messily in an ordinary pony tail. Before she realised what she was doing, she was looking down his toned chest. A minute or two later, just as she reached his lower stomach, she caught herself. Inwardly cursing herself, she looked to his face to see if he had noticed.

He can't have, as he was staring at her. She still hadn't looked in the mirror, and hoped to god the clothes fitted properly. She cleared her throat loudly. He looked up to meet her eyes. If she had still been inspecting his body, Ema would have noticed just how tight his jeans now were.

"Sorry, Ema, I-" She raised a finger to silence him, before moving into her room and over to the mirror. She stared at herself for a minute.

"I look like a groupie." She moaned, turning back around to Klavier. He was still standing where he had been before. He shook his head.

"Nein, Ema…" He walked over to her, biting his lip at the movement.

"What would you call me then? A who-" Before she could finish, he had put a finger over her lips. His other hand rested on the small of her back.

"You look… Words can't describe it, Ema. You look more stunning than ever." He sounded sincere, and Ema stayed staring into his eyes.

She had never looked at them for long enough to notice how _blue _they were. They were like the ocean on a clear day. She lifted her right arm, and, without breaking their gaze, wrapped it around his torso so that her hand rested on his left shoulder. The move brought them a little closer together, but there was still space between them. Klavier stroked his finger across her lips, and then across her cheek so that his hand was placed gently on the back of her head. Still without looking away, he leant down slowly and pressed his lips against hers.

Ema pulled him closer, so that their bodies were pressed against each other. He moaned at the contact, and shut his eyes as he deepened the kiss. Ema gasped, not expecting him to be as hard as he was. When her lips opened, Klavier opened his own. For a second they breathed in each other's breath, and then Ema flicked her tongue out, licking his bottom lip. Klavier shuddered slightly, and then began exploring her mouth with his tongue. She moaned, closing her eyes, and began stroking his bare skin gently with both hands. He wormed his free hand under her top, and stroked her slowly, with hardly any pressure, from her shoulder blades down to her waist. When his hand went over the sensitive skin on her side, she moaned louder and wrapped her right leg around his. His hand then lingered there for a few moments longer, stroking in gentle circles.

Forcing her eyes open, Ema spun them around and pushed Klavier onto the bed. She followed quickly, straddling his waist, and smiled at him. She then began to leave a trail of kisses over his chest. He lay still for a moment, moaning quietly. He then returned his hands to her back, but left them over the shirt this time. He moved both of them together, until he reached the hem. Pausing, he waited for consent. Ema also paused, and looked up to him, pleading with her eyes. He smiled, and slowly began pulling the top up her. Ema slid down his body as he did, and kissed and licked the skin around his navel. Her hands remained on his shoulders, to make it easier for him to remove it. He moved his hands so that the thumbs pulled it up while his fingers stroked the skin he uncovered.

Eventually, he flung it across the room. Wanting to take control, Klavier grabbed Ema's waist and rolled them both over. He smiled, and crushed his lips into hers as he explored her front with his hands. After a minute of this, he removed his mouth from hers, causing her to whimper, and trailed his nose down her body, brushing it slightly. Ema closed her eyes, enjoying his touch, until she felt a soft tug at the boxers she was wearing. Her eyes snapped open, and she grabbed Klavier's face in both hands, stopping him from pulling them down. He looked up at her pleadingly this time, for an explanation.

"You're wearing more than me." She breathed, pulling him up as she flipped him over. She pulled her palms down his chest quickly, and then teased the skin under his navel a little with her fingertips. He whimpered a little, and she smiled as she looked up to him.

"Please." Klavier mouthed, looking into her eyes. She then looked back down, continuing to tease his skin with one hand as she undid the button with the other. When it popped open, she slid down his body and took the zipper between her teeth. Klavier watched her as she pulled it down slowly, sending vibrations through him as each tooth pulled away. He pressed his lips together, shutting his eyes, for a moment as he tried to stifle a moan. He then panted a little. "You are such a tease, fräulein…"

She giggled a little around the zip, sending even more vibrations through him. When it was completely undone, she stroked him a little through the tight fabric of his underwear before taking the hem in her hands and pulling the jeans down. He lifted his hips up to help her, wanting to be free.

It took hardly any time before Ema dropped the trousers to the floor at the end of the bed. She sat up on her knees at Klavier's ankles, looking him up and down with a smile. He lay sprawled out on his back, looking back at her lustfully. Both were now only in Klavier's underwear. Impatient, Klavier leant forward and pulled her up to lock her in another kiss. He rolled them onto their sides without parting their desperate mouths. Pulling one hand through her tangled hair, the blonde moved the other down to stroke the soft skin on her inner thigh. Ema closed her eyes, moaning into his mouth, and moved her hips against his. He shivered with pleasure, and grabbed hold of both pairs of shorts at once. He removed them quickly, throwing them away from the bed in a random direction.

Once again, the two rolled over so that Klavier was on top. Their lips still didn't part, except for occasionally when they needed air. They continued this for five minutes or more, before Ema pulled her head away.

"Ema?" Klavier asked, eyebrows pulling together.

"Klavier… I'm no fangirl or whore." She said, eyes shining.

"I know you aren't… I… I _love_ you, Ema." She looked deep into his eyes, and saw that he was being completely sincere. Either that or he was an extremely good actor. "Will you be mein fräulein?" The question caught Ema off guard. She had looked up the meaning of 'fräulein', and could guess what 'mein' meant.

"Are you asking me out?" She said, eyes wide. He nodded with a nervous smile. She smiled back. "Perfect timing, Klavier." She said sarcastically, and pulled his face back down to her own. This time, he pulled back after just a moment.

"Is that a yes?" Her smile widened and she nodded, again looking into his perfect blue eyes.

"Ja, Klavier. I will be yours." He then grinned so widely that Ema thought his face would break. He lowered himself over her, so that he could whisper in her ear.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, meine Liebe… I love you." The feel of his breath on her ear made Ema shiver, and Klavier smiled.

"I love you too, Klavier… I need you… please…" She breathed, the new contact between them teasing her as much as it did him. Still smiling, he kissed her again as he complied.

* * *

**A/N: So, did i do okay? I'd love your reviews more than ever in this chapter, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know!**

**First two to review - no matter what you put - get to choose a character name for later on, and a special mention!**

****REVIEW** please!!!**

**- Otaku x  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for all of the faves, alerts and reviews! i really appreaciate them!

Sorry this is so short, and a little late... I have a reason! I had it all ready to upload, and then my computer blew up... I'm using the laptop I borrowed off my mom (hence the lack of lemony goodness) and I'd got this far (only half of the original) when I found out she needs this thing for work, and I can't use it for a while... also, my beta is being kidnapped by her parents and won't be able to do anything this weekend, and then it's back to school/college etc... sorry again! rant over :P

Please review anyway!!

Beta'd by custardmaker - thankyou!!

* * *

"Kwavvi?" Flora asked, pushing open the door to his bedroom. When she couldn't find him, she frowned and walked down to the room Ema had said she would be sleeping in. She smiled when she heard Klavier and Ema's voices through the door; it sounded like they were talking quietly inside. She reached up onto her toes, and opened the door.

The adults inside froze, staring in shock at the young girl looking through the now open door. They were still completely naked from earlier in the night, and were curled up in each other's arms with the blankets still at their feet. The combination of the heating, the lack of air conditioning, and the activities from earlier meant that the thick covers were too warm, and merely the shared body heat was plenty. They now regretted this.

Flora looked at her babysitters, confused. "Kwavvi? Em?" she asked, and Ema blinked before grabbing the sheet and pulling it around herself. This brought Klavier back to reality, and he used part of the sheet to cover the lower half of his body.

"Ja, Flora?" He asked, smiling and glancing at a bright red Ema. The girl spoke in German, worrying Ema. She half felt sorry for Klavier, who would have to answer any questions asked of them. On the other hand, she was glad that she wouldn't have to answer. She watched Klavier's face for a reaction; while she spoke, he seemed relieved. He leaned his head down to whisper to Ema. "She woke up, went to find me, and couldn't find me in my room."

Ema sighed, glad that there wasn't anything wrong. It didn't seem like she was about to bring up what she had seen either, which was definitely a good thing. That was until she felt Klavier tense beside her, and heard Flora end on what sounded like a question. "What?" She whispered, worrying.

"She wants to know what we were doing…" He breathed, making her panic further. Flora looked more confused and slightly worried too.

"Wir ... wir spielen!" Klavier answered, panicking, making Flora smile and giggle.

"What did you tell her?" Ema hissed, unconsciously inching back closer to the man.

"We were playing?" Klavier answered, and Ema gave him a light tap on the head.

"Idiot…"

* * *

Again - I'm sorry for the shortness etc! Review anyway and stick with it for something better? Please?


End file.
